Airbag protection devices serve for mounting and for protecting an airbag of a vehicle occupant restraint system in a vehicle. As the designs of various types of vehicles differ from one another, the design of the airbag protection device has to be adapted to the respective type of vehicle.
It is the object of the invention to provide an airbag protection device capable of being manufactured in an inexpensive manner and of being adapted to different types of vehicles in a simple fashion as well as an inexpensive manufacturing method of an airbag protection device for a plurality of various vehicle types.